You are all my reasons
by FerretScar
Summary: CHAP 6 ADDED!!! Harry and Cho will find a way to be together...even though there will be a lot of people who will take them apart.
1. All Alone

Chapter I - All Alone  
  
"Coming Dad, Mom" shouted Cho Chang.  
  
She sighed as she got up from her bed. She was already awake like 30 minutes ago but didn't feel like getting up. Her parents are going to another trip in Asia and they will leave her alone for the summer, again. She quickly put on her robes over her sleepwear and went down to meet her parents. Halfway from the stairs her Dad called her again. "I'm almost there!" she shouted, 'Geez, what's the rush?' she thought to herself.  
  
"What's up Dad?" She gave her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, meeting him at the dining area. He was packing his suitcase with his paperwork and other 'business' stuff.  
  
"Where's Mom?" she asked as she grab a muffin from the oven.  
  
"Oh, she's on the phone in the living room to call the airport if our plane leaves on time. We already called a cab that's why I called you. I thought you wouldn't say goodbye to us." He looked at her only daughter and said, "We're really sorry Cho that we have to leave. There was nothing we can do. Duty calls."  
  
'Yeah. Duty calls.' She thought. Her parents own a software company, one of the known software companies in the world. They were practically in another country every time she's at home. Cho was used to this but this summer, she needed them for company. "It's okay Dad, I understand. So, when are you guys coming back?" she asked as she put butter on her muffin.  
  
"As soon as we complete our business with our partners in Japan, Malaysia and Singapore." Her Mom said, coming in the dining area. "Oh, and also in the Philippines." She added. "Our flight leaves on time, dear" giving a quick kiss to Cho. "Honey, you're still not upset that we are leaving, right?" Cho shook her head. "It's fine. I wrote to Cheryll and asked her if she can stay here then we'll stay at Leaky Cauldron on the last day of summer."  
  
"That's wonderful." Her mom said. "I do hope you already packed everything we need for the meetings." Her mom said to her dad, as she grabbed her purse, sitting on the table.  
  
"Of course I do" her Dad boasted. "Do you think we have time to ." Her Dad didn't finish the sentence because he heard the cab honked outside. Her parents hugged and kissed her once again then they gathered their suitcases in the living room. Cho assumed that her mom didn't pay any attention to what she just said. As long as she didn't whine or beg for them to stay, that was good news for her parents.  
  
"Call us if you need something honey. We maybe back after school starts so here's your money for your school supplies." Her Mom handed her the money and by the look of it, it's a lot. "Well, I assumed that you and Cheryll would be wandering off to the malls again, so I added more." Her Mom said as they walk towards the cab. Cho was carrying one of her Mom's luggages. They hugged and kissed her again and said their goodbyes. "We love you honey and we will bring a lot of goodies when we come back" her Dad said.  
  
"Okay, Dad. Love you. Love you Mom." She kissed her parents. "Take care you guys and good luck!" Cho said. "Take care and keep in touch! We love you!" her parents said. They went inside the cab and took off.  
  
Cho went back inside the house and closed the door. She sighed. 'Thirty days to go till August 31. I can't stand being alone here.' Suddenly, she heard something from her room. Like someone was trying to break in.  
  
'What was that?' as she rushed to her bedroom. She opened the door and there were three owls trying to get into her room. They were flapping their wings furiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to open my window." As soon as she opened the window, the owls flew inside her room. There were two brown owls and one blackish-brown. Her own owl Mackenzie, the blackish-brown owl with a touch of gray on its tail, dropped a letter on her shoe and went inside his cage. The other owls did the same but they left.  
  
She picked up the letters. She noticed that one letter from the brown owl was from Hogwarts. She opened it and skimmed the list of books she needed for this upcoming year.  
  
"Hmmm.interesting books." She said. She also noticed that there will be meeting for the new prefects this year, on September 3. She put the list aside and read the next letter from the brown owl. It was from Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. He was asking Cho if she was okay and how's her summer doing. Cho chuckled when she read the part that Professor Flitwick was trying to ask Madam Pomfrey for a glass of Skele-Grow. She put aside Professor's letter because as she read the middle part, tears were coming to her eyes again.  
  
She's okay, just now. She can't believe that one of her best friends died. Cedric Diggory was really close to her. He was the one who urge her to join Quidditch even though she had no clue about the game. He was really dear to her, a best friend, and that was it. Even though he was in a different house, he was really nice and friendly to her. To everyone, actually. The only reason why he went with Cedric to the Yule Ball is because Cedric was always swamped with girls and asking him out to the Ball. Accidentally, Cedric told them that he's going with Cho to the ball. Of course, he had to inform Cho for she wasn't aware that she was going with Cedric. Cho had to say its okay for he was her best friend but she was really waiting for a certain boy to ask her. But it was too late, and besides, that certain boy already asked someone else. Cedric was so nice to her and she couldn't believe that he's gone, forever.   
  
"Whew. Don't want my eyes turn puffy and red again." Cho said. She grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and dap it on her eyes. She took a deep breath and read the letter Mackenzie brought her. It was from her best friend Cheryll. Cheryll's her best friend in Hogwarts ever since they were first years. She doesn't have an owl of her own since she prefers cats. Cheryll's from a wizard's family, unlike Cho. She's also in Ravenclaw. You can tell that they're the best of friends because they are. Cho was waiting for a response from Cheryll if she can stay at her place until school starts.   
  
Dear Cho, Hey girl! I hope that you are okay. I'm sorry if I can't stay with you this summer but my parents already have the tickets for us to see "Cats" in Broadway in New York City. I convinced them to see it. We're leaving tonight. They're kind of scared going to a muggle musical play but my cousin will go with us. She lives in Manhattan and said she'll show me the "Diagon Alley" of New York. Let's just see if they can beat out favorite hang out. I asked Mom's permission if we can stay in the Leaky Cauldron and she said yes. So, I'll just see you there on August 31 at 9am! I'll send you another owl when I come back. Don't feel blue, all right? Crystal says hi! Take care best friend! Hugs and Kisses, Cheryll "Sigh, looks like I have to call my muggle friends again for company." Cho said as she put all the letters inside her drawer. She called some of her muggle friends and made plans to meet at the mall.  
  
As she was getting ready to take a shower, somewhere.   
  
"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
Harry was in his bedroom. He just got Ron's letter. He said he was going with his family to see the leaning tower of Pisa in Italy for the summer. He wasn't really happy about it but he can't do anything. Ron gave Harry a quill for his birthday. He also said he has to ask him something so personal, they have to talk about it face to face. Ron made plans for them to meet at Diagon Alley on August 31. He said his family is going to stay there as well. 'This must be serious' Harry thought as he went down stairs to check with Uncle Vernon. When he entered the dining area, Uncle Vernon was sitting on his favorite spot at the dining table, Dudley was busy eating his breakfast and Aunt Petunia was baking in the kitchen.  
  
"So," Uncle Vernon said, "We got a letter from Marge and wanted us to stay there until August 30. Your aunt, Dudley and I are leaving tonight. Frankly, I don't want you to come but..." Harry cut him off.  
  
"I'll just stay here then. I don't want to go." Harry said, somewhat pleading.  
  
Uncle Vernon laughs. "Silly boy! Do you think we are that stupid to let you stay alone at our house? I think not. We were thinking that if you can stay with those friends of yours."  
  
"Ron's going to Italy and they will be leaving tonight and stays there until school begins. Hermione's in Amsterdam now and also comes back before school begins. I don't have anywhere to go. Just let me stay here at home. What could possibly go wrong?" Harry said as he looked at Uncle Vernon then to Aunt Petunia. Then he thought of something and said,  
  
"At least Uncle Sirius would trust me to be left alone in the house, don't you think? If he thinks I'm not at home to respond to his letters, he might get upset and look for me."  
  
Harry looked at Uncle Vernon again and his uncle stopped laughing. Uncle Vernon's face became so pale, somewhat dreaded to hear that name. Harry mentions Sirius Black, the infamous prisoner in Azkaban, when he needed something. Not often though. That's the only thing he can scare Uncle Vernon. Since Sirius is really innocent with the charges against him, he doesn't tell this to Uncle Vernon's family. He doesn't want to spoil the fun when he sees Uncle Vernon's dreaded face. It's too priceless.  
  
"Well," Uncle Vernon said, somewhat frightened, "Petunia and I feel best if you stay with someone that you're comfortable living with. Maybe with Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"Mrs. Figg's out of the country, remember? She left a note a month ago, in case we need her for something." Looking at Petunia, Vernon was kind of telling her it might be okay if Harry was left alone at their home. Petunia looked up, kind of thinking it through and finally looked at Vernon and gave him a nod.  
  
Uncle Vernon said to Harry "Okay. You can stay here, but I'm warning you boy, I will make sure you won't leave this house. We will buy enough food so you don't have to worry about anything. Don't do anything stupid." He kind of smiled at Harry that looks like he's not sure with his decision.  
  
"Okay then, off you go. We need a family meeting." Vernon said and Harry runs to his room and locked the door. "Woo-hoo! One month Dursley free! I can't believe that having Sirius as my godfather can be really useful with the Dursleys." He said as he looked at Hedwig. He noticed that Hedwig had returned from her trip and left a letter on his bed. Opening it, he already knew it was from Hermione. The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry, I'm so happy that you are okay now. I'm already here at Amsterdam and we might go to Scotland next week. I do know what's bugging you nowadays so I made some phone calls just to get your birthday gift. I thought this might cheer you up. Well, I know its kinda late birthday present but I know it's worth it. I got this number from the Internet. My parents bought a computer when I was at school and they taught me how to use it. Anyway, enough blabbing, I got you Cho Chang's home number. Its 555-0430. You might be thinking I did it illegally but I wouldn't do that. I saw her parents company's number in the Internet. Did you know that her parents are muggles? Anyway, her parents own this huge computer software or something and it has their business phone number. I called the company and I pretended to be a secretary of a well-known businessman in France. Well, my fake accent worked and the girl told me that they're at home as of the moment and gave me their home number. I couldn't believe how good I was to do a fake accent and charmed the nice lady. Anyway, don't be mad if I know that you like Cho because I saw you two talking when I was about to leave King's Cross. Also, Ron told me that you asked her to the Yule Ball so, I figured you really like her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. Well, I do hope you liked my birthday gift. Take care and enjoy the summer. Love, Hermione P.S. Did Ron mention something about me?  
  
'Huh? Ron only said he wants to talk to him face to face but nothing about her.' Harry thought. But Harry wasn't bothered by Hermione's last question, he could not believe what Hermione's gift.  
  
He was overwhelmed that he has Cho Chang's home number. He could not believe that on his hands, was the girl of his dream's number. He so badly wants to talk to her, to see her even, but he didn't know how to communicate with her. He was debating if he'll write to her but he's afraid of her reaction or worse, her rejection. But he felt something that someone's pushing him to call her. He just hopes that her parents won't be like the Dursleys. He thought about what to do while he gently folded the letter back and put it inside his drawer. 


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter II - The Phone Call  
  
The day went by fast. Cho was getting ready to sleep but then, the phone rang. 'If that's Mom again, I'll unplug the phone,' she thought. She checked the time and it was already ten pm.  
  
"Hello?" Cho said, dryly.  
  
"Hi...uhm...is uhm.Cho there? Uhm...I'm sorry to call so late but."  
  
"Speaking," she said in a flat voice. This voice is so familiar, she thought.  
  
"Uhm.Cho? Sorry, did I wake you up? It's me. Harry."  
  
"Harry? Harry who?" Did he just say Harry? Could it be. . . Harry Potter? But how did he know my number?  
  
"It's Harry Potter from Hogwarts. I hope I didn't disturb you. I can call back."  
  
"No!" Cho shouted. "Uhm .. no," trying to calm herself, "you didn't wake me up. Uhm.. How did you get my number?" She couldn't help but smiling a bit. The famous Harry, Harry James Potter, had called her. She almost didn't want to believe it.  
  
"With Hermione's help. She gave me your number by owl post. She said she got it from your parents company from the internet or something. Funny thing is, she pretended to be..uhm..never mind. So, how are you? I hope you won't get mad if she gave me your number."  
  
Mad? I'm not mad. I could buy Hermione loads of books for this or help her with her assignments. Cho shook her head. Hermione needing help with assignments, that's impossible. Cho couldn't help smiling and her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't sit still so she stood up, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Uhm, Cho? Are you still there?" Harry asked, in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, it's okay. I'm not mad, so, uhm, what's up?" Cho put her hand over the receiver. Keep your cool, she reminded herself.  
  
"Uhm, I was wondering if, uhm, if you're doing okay. You know, with Cedric's death. I'm really sorry about what happened. I feel that it's."  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault," Cho cut him off, "I totally understand what your feeling but nobody's blaming you. I mean, of course everybody was shocked of what happened but you did all you can do, right? You even gave him his last wish. Remember, you told me when we were at platform 9 ¾. You don't have to be sorry because it wasn't your fault."  
  
"That means a lot, especially coming from you, Cho."  
  
He's so cute when he says my name, Cho thought. "Really Harry, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm okay now, honestly. I'm done mourning for Ced and prayed for his soul. I have now accepted the fact that one of my dearest friends is gone forever. You know that Ced was my best friend, right?" Cho asked as she was dying to tell him that. He might think that Cedric and her were a couple because of the Yule Ball incident.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that. Uhm, I wasn't, uhm, I didn't., uhm huh? Really, uhm..yeah, oh, good, oh!"  
  
Cho can't help smiling. She sensed that she caught Harry off guard. Could it be? No, maybe he's really asking if I'm okay. But why was he mumbling words like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound like an idiot but uhm, I didn't know that. Uhm, so, are you really okay?" Harry asked tensely.  
  
Cho smiled. "Harry, thank you for asking but I'm really fine now. All right, enough talking about the sensitive part, so, how's your summer?" Cho wanted this conversation to last forever, so with quick thinking, she had to ask a general question.  
  
"Pretty rough. Try living with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley for a second, your life will be bloody hell! But the good thing happened. They left a while ago to the country to visit Uncle Vernon's sister until August 30. I convinced them to let me stay here when I mentioned that Sirius might get worried and go look for me. Oh, no. Wait. No, not Sirius Black. Well, uhm, actually, I was just kidding with them. Ha ha, great joke, right?" suddenly, Cho heard on the other end of the line a slapping sound.  
  
"Harry, are you okay there? I heard something, like a slapping sound."  
  
"Ouch! Yeah, I'm fine. I, uhm. I slipped on something but I'm okay," Harry said nervously, massaging his head. Yeah, go on Harry and tell her about Sirius, he thought.  
  
"Oh, hope you are all right. Well, looks like we're both alone this summer. I'm all by myself here and uhm..this is weird, isn't it?"  
  
"What's weird?" Harry asked, "Is it my calling? I know I should have written first but Hermione said your parents are muggles and I don't know if they can understand stuff from Hogwarts, so I decided.." but Cho cut him off.  
  
"They understand, a little, but they're getting there. Uhm, the thing that's weird is that." but now it was Harry's time to cut her off.  
  
"Cho, I have to go. Uncle Vernon came back and if he finds out I'm using the phone, he'll kill me. Can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, good night. Bye."  
  
"Bye." then she hung up.  
  
She looked around her room. She still can't believe that Harry called her. She ran down stairs to check the caller ID and it said 'Dursley,Vernon' on it. That must he his Uncle's name, she thought. Wow, Harry Potter really called! She was so excited as she ran back to her room and grabbed a parchment and her quill. She decided to write to her best friend about the phone call. After sealing the envelope and wrote Cheryll's name, she asked Mackenzie if he can deliver the letter to Cheryll. But then she realized that Cheryll's in a different continent, she hold on to the letter and putted inside her drawer. She laid down on her bed, smiling.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
Harry's heart was beating so fast. First, he sneaked under the table in the dining room then he saw Uncle Vernon's feet. When Harry peeked, Uncle Vernon snatched a paper from the dining table and stormed out of the room. Harry waited quietly for Uncle Vernon to leave the house. When he heard the car drove away, he stood up and took a deep breath. He looked again at Hermione's letter, which he was holding while he was talking to Cho, and smiled. He did it. He called Cho Chang and he was so happy that it was okay to talk to her and it went better then he had expected. He slapped his head again for slipping Sirius information to Cho but at least she didn't ask about him. Also, what could be the weird thing that she was talking about? Was it because she was a friend of Cedric or something? Putting those worried feelings aside because he just talked to Cho Chang, he ran back upstairs and thought about the conversation he had with Cho until he fell asleep.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
It was now twelve thirty in the morning and Cho couldn't sleep. She couldn't get over the feeling that the boy of her dreams called. When the first time she saw Harry, it was when he got sorted on his first year. She even saw a glimpse of him in the Hogwarts Express but she didn't know him that time. She even thought that he was cute. Then on her fourth year, she got a chance to compete with him at the Quidditch match. He was even cuter and more attractive than before. No wonder Ced was jealous of him. Then she was thinking if she'll ask Harry to go to the Yule Ball with her but she didn't have the guts. She hopelessly waited for him to ask her but it was too late. She already agreed with Ced when Harry asked her. She smiled at that thought. She couldn't believe that Harry asked her to the Yule Ball. But lucky Parvati was his date. But he didn't seem happy with her that time. Parvati was dancing all night with a student from Beaubaxton. Cho thought that she still has a chance. It was even thoughtful of him to rescue her, Ron and Hermione from the second task. But when he talked to her just after leaving the barrier in platform 9 ¾, she couldn't help but to feel happy that he talked to her. She couldn't believe that Harry was concerned about her.  
  
It was still painful to her to think about Cedric that time but she was wondering if he noticed that her heart was beating so fast and her face redden. Also, she held her tears back for she wasn't going to cry in front of Harry and to the other students, who were eyeing them suspiciously. But when Harry slowly hugged her and said 'It's going to be okay,' she couldn't help crying at Harry's shoulder. It was the most comforting event of her life. Harry made her regain her strength back. Harry Potter, being so caring of her feelings, was a perfect gentleman from the day she met him. But now, the boy that she daydreams about almost every single day called her and she couldn't help smiling about it. I wish Cheryll was here so I can share this feeling with her, she thought. She looked at the time and it was almost two in the morning. She looked at Mackenzie and he already had his head stuffed inside of his left wing. She slowly turned the other way and slept.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter III - Diagon Alley  
  
As the days went by, Harry called Cho every night just to keep in touch. He didn't even mention about the 'weird' feeling she said on his first call. Neither did Cho. She thought it might scare Harry away and she didn't want that. She also mentioned that she and her best friend would be staying at The Leaky Cauldron on August 31 to buy their school stuff. He said that he'd be staying there as well, with Hermione and the Weasleys.  
  
"It's so good to see you Cho!" Cheryll said as she drank her butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. It was already August 31 and Cho met Cheryll in the Leaky Cauldron. Cho had to take a cab to meet her there. After dispensing all their stuff in their rooms, they went down to grab some breakfast. Cho was trying to give her details about Harry phone calls to her when they were waiting for their food but Cheryll was too busy talking about how she loved her summer vacation.  
  
"So good to see you too Cheryll. So, how was New York? Did you like the Broadway?" Cho said as she took a bite from her bread.  
  
"Broadway was way cool! I couldn't imagine why wizards and witches don't do that. Anyway, remember on the letter that I sent you about this 'Diagon Alley' in New York? Well, it turns out it was really like Diagon Alley. They also have the same stores that we have here. And it was so much cheaper. Their taxes weren't that high compared here. Anyway, have you seen the new book of Cristina Melancholy about the spells those witches used to cast on muggles when they were hunting them in Salem? It was released last week. Well, it's about." Cheryll just kept on talking Cho about it. Cheryll's into historic and charms stuff. She had the largest collection of Ancient Wizards and Witches books and collects artifacts way before her time. Her favorite subjects are History of Magic and Charms. Why History of Magic? Go figure!  
  
"Hello? Earth to Cho Chang? Are you here?" Cheryll was snapping her fingers in front of Cho's face. Cho smiled at her and nodded and Cheryll just kept on talking. She missed her best friend so she just let her talk about the time she had in New York.   
  
Cho was paying attention to Cheryll, but not fully. Cho nodded her head to let her know she's still listening. She was still thinking about the times when Harry called her. She even pretended to be sleeping when he called one night, but the real thing was, she was waiting for his call. They talked pretty casual on the phone. The weird feeling she was that she was comfortable talking to Harry, even though they just started to be friends. It was like when she and Cedric first started to know each other. They found out a lot of things from each other. They almost like the same things. Since they are both Seekers in their own respective houses, lives with muggles and own owls, they pretty much talked about everything there was to talk about. Cho was even surprise to see Hedwig, Harry's owl, one afternoon to drop off a gift. It was a book. Quidditch through the Ages. She loved that book. It was even useful for her. She also sent him a gift. It was also a book. Hogwarts, a History. Harry told her over the phone that Hermione would be pleased to hear that he has a copy. Cho said to turn on page 1821, while they were talking one day, and when Harry saw the page, it was him when he got the Sorcerer's stone on his first year. There was even a comment from Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He was surprised about it because he didn't know that he was part of a Hogwarts book. He said many thanks to Cho and he said he loved the book, which flattered and relieved Cho.   
  
Once Cheryll and Cho were done eating breakfast, they decided to get money first. Cheryll just kept on going over and over the spells she read until they've reached Gringotts. Cho had to change her money to coins and Cheryll had to get some coins from her parents vault. Cho said she would just wait for her outside since it takes a while for customers to get their money in the vaults, especially the last day of summer.  
  
While waiting outside of Gringotts, Cho was busy looking around and saw one of her fellow Ravenclaw and captain of their Quidditch team, Roger Davies. He waved and went to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Cho, how are you now? I hope you are doing well."  
  
"I'm okay, and thanks for asking. How was your summer?" Cho asked.  
  
While Roger was talking about his travels all over Europe, Cho couldn't help thinking what's taking Cheryll so long. She felt uneasy with Roger around since he kept on asking her out. He's really good looking but she doesn't feel any chemistry with him. While Roger was talking to her, she saw Hermione, and the Weasley's family coming out. Roger stopped talking and looked at the Weasley's family. She looked at them and checked if Harry was with them. He said he'll be with the Weasley's today. The Weasley's said, "hi". Roger excused himself to Cho and to the Weasleys, which the twins completely ignored, and left. The twins couldn't stand Roger's ego. They all left except for Fred, who talked to Cho.  
  
"Roger's so conceited. I hate that guy's guts." He was looking at Roger as he was walking away.  
  
He looked at Cho and said, "So, how are you Cho? I was just worried about you, that's why I send those flowers. I do hope you liked them. I didn't know if you like roses." Fred said, blushing. He looked down and said, "I hope you got them?" Fred looked up, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I got them. Thank you. I'm really okay. Was your owl sick or something? I was trying to tie a thank you note on his leg but he kept sticking out his wings," Cho said, smiling, wondering what's taking Cheryll so long. 'It's been 30 minutes since I've been standing here.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, Errol's a little old, but he's still useful." Fred said. We walked closer to Cho and said, "Cho, I was wondering, I mean, I hope you won't judge me and my brother for doing mischievous things but.." he was cut off because both of them turned their heads to see who were laughing so loud coming out of Gringotts.  
  
Cho saw Cheryll and Harry and they were both laughing. Her heart just stopped beating as Harry saw her. Their eyes met. Harry stopped laughing. Cho felt like she was petrified from the sight of Harry. She could not move nor speak. She could not believe that Harry was so handsome and so cute. He even looked smarter. Cheryll and Harry came to Cho and Fred. Harry said "hi" to Cho and smiled. Cho said the same thing. Suddenly, George came to the group. George said hi to Cho and Cheryll. Cheryll blushed. George winked at Cheryll and asked her how her summer was. Before Cheryll could say something, Fred interrupted and said they need to show Harry their new shop. Fred excused himself to Cho and Cheryll. George also excused himself to Cho and gave Cheryll another wink. Before Harry could say something, the twins dragged him into the new joke shop. While Harry was being dragged, he turned his head around to see Cho and mouthed that 'Talk to you later.' Cho nodded and Harry smiled at her. Cho didn't hear that Cheryll was calling her because she was still looking at Harry as he took the right turn into the new joke shop. Harry looked at Cho; he smiled at her, and then went inside the store.   
  
Cheryll pinched Cho on her left arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Yelled Cho. "What was that for?" rubbing her injured arm.  
  
"For letting you know that I still exist. How come you didn't tell me that you were talking to Harry over the phone for almost a month?" Cheryll demanded.  
  
"Well, you were too busy telling me about your exciting vacation and your new book that you didn't even ask me how my vacation was," Cho said, annoyed, "but that's okay," Cho said, with a smile, "I know I can't stop you from telling me all the hot guys you met there."  
  
"But this is important!" Cheryll said, in a serious manner. "This is Harry Potter. He made the move now. We were waiting for that moment to happen. I mean, that you were waiting for that or whatever. So, what happened? I want details girl!" Cheryll said, excitedly. "Oooh, I can't believe that Harry called you. This is a start! I knew you two are meant for each other."  
  
"Well." Cho said, "but why were you guys laughing a while ago?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that!" Cheryll said with a soft laugh, "as he called my name, there was one goblin who got startled by Harry's voice and he dropped like hundreds of marbles or something like that. He slipped. Now, he couldn't get up even though he was trying so hard. All of the people in Gringrotts were laughing."  
  
"Well, that was mean to laugh at someone. He might be hurt," Cho said worried.  
  
"You had to be there. I know it was mean but his face was so funny because he was trying so hard," Cheryll said, as they left Gringotts and walked towards Flourish and Blotts, "anyway, on with your story."  
  
"Well, it happened the day my parents left for their trip, right?" She started telling her how it happened, every detail. While they were shopping with their school supplies and unnecessary things, as their parents would say, Cho just kept on going and going. At least, Cheryll's was as good a listener as she was a speaker.  
Meanwhile, Harry was with the twins inside the new joke shop. Since the twins weren't allowed to have their own shop, they asked their friend Lee Jordan, to open it under his name but the twins own the shop. Of course, the twin's parents knew nothing about it. They still don't know that Harry gave them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. Harry saw some familiar jokes, like the canary crèmes and Ton Tongue Toffees. The twins told Harry to get anything he wants since they owe him a lot. But Harry wasn't in the mood into buying mischievous things. The moment he saw Cho, he just want to talk to her and to be with her. Since the shop was full of people, Harry told the twins that he would just look for Ron so they can start buying their Hogwarts stuff.  
  
Harry found Ron near the Quidditch shop. He looked like he was drooling over the Firebolt on display. When Harry was getting closer, he saw another figure. He couldn't tell who it was. Ron and the mysterious stranger were still talking as they slowly turned around. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing that moment. He saw Ron and Hermione, the mysterious stranger, hands clutched side by side. As soon as they saw Harry, they quickly removed their hands and two came to meet Harry.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hello Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ron said. Harry noticed that Ron was nervous. He was looking around, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry. What took you so long?" Hermione asked him in a very annoying way. Harry could tell that their faces were burning. He figured that Hermione's just trying to act normal, like Harry didn't see anything. But whatever Hermione said, she also looked nervous.  
  
"Well, Fred and George showed me their joke shop. I didn't have a choice because they were dragging me."  
  
"Well, we better go buy our Hogwarts stuff, then," Hermione said, not meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"Okay, where to first?" Ron asked, in an awkward way. The three of them agreed to get new robes first. Harry didn't say a word about the 'holding hands' incident. He figured that they will tell him when the time comes, or maybe he'll just ask it later over dinner.  
  
Time went fast. It was almost five pm. Since the three of them were done buying their school supplies, they decided to return to Leaky Cauldron to eat dinner.  
  
"Hold on, don't we have to wait for your family Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Hermione but she looked away.  
  
"Uhm, I told them that we're going to go ahead, since we're already done. I mean, what's the point of waiting for them, right?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about them, but that's okay for me too. Anyway, I'm starving," Harry said. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to get a table. There weren't many people in the Leaky Cauldron, so they got a table easily. They chose a seat near the window, overlooking the busy muggle street. Of course the muggles couldn't see them. Hermione noticed Harry that he was searching for someone.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh," Harry looked at Hermione, blushing, and then he looked at Ron. "Nothing. I, uhm, I was just, uhm, you know, uhm, looking for someone. Yeah, just checking around but she's not here." Harry said then checked the menu, nervously.  
  
"She?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. "You mean..." Hermione cut him off.  
  
"You're looking for her, aren't you?" eyeing Harry in a very suspicious way, but she already knew who he was looking for, "you're looking for Cho Chang, right?" Hermione said, like she's excited.  
  
"Shhh! somebody might hear you," Harry lowered his menu, "and besides, I saw her a while ago but she's busy talking to Cheryll." Harry whispered to them.  
  
"So, you did it. You really did it Harry! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione said, excitedly.  
  
"What did he do?" Ron asked Hermione. He looked at Harry and said, "how come you didn't tell me about this! I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Ron, I was going to tell you but you said you want to talk to me about something important, remember? That's why I didn't mention this because I was waiting for you to speak first. Also," Harry was looking at Hermione, both her and Ron was looking at Harry, shifting their seat uneasily. "I remembered on your letter that you were asking if Ron mentioned something, right? Then I saw you two, well," Harry was kind of feeling uneasy now. "I saw you guys holding hands near the Quidditch Shop. And when we were about to pay for our books in Flourish and Blotts, Ron kissed you on the cheeks. I'm just waiting for you guys to talk to me or at least, explain something because I know something's going on between you two."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded. Ron looked at Harry and said, "Well, the thing that I wanted to tell you is that.uhm.Harry, this might be a shock for you. Uhm.. well, it happened this summer and uhm, what happened exactly Hermione?" Ron looked at Hermione. His face was red like a tomato. Hermione took over the conversation.  
  
"Uhm, Harry? Well, the thing that Ron wanted to tell you, I mean, the thing that we need to tell you is that." But Harry cut her off.  
  
"No way!" Harry exclaimed. "You and Ron are.uhm.you and.really? Together now?"  
  
"Uhm.." Hermione looked at Harry. She didn't know if he was happy or angry about it. She looked at Ron. Ron, looking at Hermione, didn't know that to do either. Surprisingly, he took Hermione's hand and put it on top of the table. The two looked at Harry and said, "Yeah Harry. Hermione and I are going out now. Well, it kind of happened when we were still at Hogwarts." Ron looked sheepishly at Harry. "I was going to ask you if it was okay with you first since the three of us are the best of friends but you had a lot of things going on, remember?" Ron said, still holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"It's okay, really!" Harry said excitedly. "Well, aren't you going to say how did it happened or are you just going to keep me waiting here? I know that the both of you don't get along that much but I didn't know you two were falling in love? Wow," said Harry, amazed, "hang on, I thought of something."  
  
He swiftly went to the bar and ordered something. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing what Harry was up to. When Harry came back, he had three butterbeers with him. He gently laid it down on the table, and gave one each to Ron and Hermione. When he sat down, he raised his butterbeer and said, "Here's a toast," Ron and Hermione raised their butterbeer too. Still looking at Harry in a weird way, "For my best friends in the world, finally found happiness with each other, I toast for a wonderful relationship and a very healthy one." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Hear, hear!!" Ron and Hermione said. The couple's expression was surprised and relieved.  
  
As they toasted their butterbeers and drank some of it, Harry couldn't help but to feel jealous. Not because Hermione was taken or Ron wouldn't be available as he used to, he's jealous because both of his best friends found each other and he hasn't found one yet. Well, not exactly hasn't found one but he didn't have the courage to do what Ron had done to Hermione to Cho. He really wanted Cho to be his girlfriend and to spend all of his time with her but he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt. Maybe this was a good time to ask Ron for advice. Also, he didn't know if Cho liked him.  
  
As they ate their dinners, Ron and Hermione told Harry how it started, what made them realize and how their love for each other were noticed and started growing. The couple forgotten that Harry had to tell them something too but Harry felt that it was best not to interrupt his best friends telling him how their new love was born. When the three of them were done eating, Hermione asked what happened to him and Cho. As Harry was about to say something, the Weasleys arrived and had interrupted them. Harry didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione about Cho in front of the rest of theWeasleys. The Weasleys sensed that they were done eating, they took over their table. Ron said that he and Hermione forgot to buy ink. Ron winked at Harry. Harry knew that they needed time for themselves so Harry went back to his room.  
  
While he was going up the stairs, he was thinking about Cho. He was thinking that since Cho was here and staying at the Leaky Cauldron, maybe it would be okay if he sends a note to meet her later. Harry shook his head. He knew that Cho might be busy with Cheryll. Suddenly, his face lit up and thought, 'What am I thinking? Am I waiting for a miracle to happen? I better act now before I lose my chance.' Harry went inside his room, laid his new things on his bed and searched for his newly bought parchment and ink. He grabbed his quill from his bag and began writing a letter to Cho, asking her if she can meet him tonight. 'But where?' Harry thought. He thought about the Leaky Cauldron since they are open 24 hours, he wrote to meet him at the table near the window, overlooking the muggle street. Since that was the last place he can think of, he thought it would be okay. He even told her he would wait for an answer, just to be sure. After signing his name, he asked Hedwig if she could deliver the letter to Cho. Hedwig hooted, saying that she was glad to do it. While watching Hedwig flew outside his window, Harry looked for his luggage. He was deciding what to wear for tonight's date.  
  
AN: Read and Review! 


	4. The First Date

centerChapter IV - The First Date/center Since they were done shopping, Cho and Cheryll decided to grab dinner and rest. It was already six thirty. Both were so exhausted from shopping and talking to their friends they'd seen while they were shopping. They went inside Leaky Cauldron so they could drop their things in their rooms and have dinner. A while ago, Cho couldn't help herself but to look around for Harry all day. As they went for one shop to another, she was searching for Harry. She didn't know that Harry saw her as she was looking around but Harry thought she was just looking for her friends.  
  
When Harry saw her, he had the guts to talk to Cho. As he was about to talk to her, he didn't see Parvati Patil. He bumped into Parvati and startled her. Parvati talked to Harry about her summer vacation. Harry wasn't really paying attention as he was looking for Cho. Also, Harry couldn't believe that Parvati was so nice to him. She just kept on asking him how his summer was and told him about her summer. When Parvati was done harassing Harry, Cho was nowhere to be found.  
  
Cho kept telling Cheryll that Harry wants to talk to her while they were going up stairs to their rooms. Cheryll said to simply wait for their time has come and he will talk to her eventually. "Anytime soon, huh?" Cho said as she put all of her stuff on her bed. She was so tired and hungry. She just thought of Cheryll's remark about Harry's incident near Gringotts. "Cheryll was just giving me crazy ideas," Cho grabbed some treats inside her owl bag to give Mackenzie his dinner. As she was giving him water and food, Mackenzie hooted madly and kind of pointing something on the table.  
  
"What's wrong Mackie?" She looked at the table and saw a letter that has her name written on it. She opened it and it said.   
  
Dearest Cho, How are you? I hope you are having a great time. I was wondering if I could meet you later so we can talk. I needed to ask you something. I will be waiting for you at the table near the window, overlooking the Muggle street at around nine pm tonight. I hope its okay, even though it's pretty late. I'll wait for your reply. Love, Harry  
  
"Oh my god!" Cho whispered, "Mackie, can you deliver this letter to Harry for me?" Mackenzie hooted and flew at the table where she was. Cho grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote down 'Okay, see you at nine!' She sealed the letter and gave it to Mackenzie. As she watched Mackenzie fly out the window, Cheryll came in her room.  
  
"I am so hungry and so tired. Come on let's eat. The place is packed already," Cheryll said as she gestured Cho to go with her.  
  
"Cheryll, I got a letter from Harry. He wants to meet me later," She was showing her the letter. Cheryll slammed the door and looked at Cho, shocked.  
  
"Oh my god! Really?!? What did he say?" Cheryll said as she walked towards Cho's bed. She cleared some of Cho's newly bought stuff so she can sit down. Cho sat beside her and showed her Harry's letter. Once Cheryll was done reading it, she smiled at Cho.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" Cheryll said, "He wants to talk to you about something? Hmm.. Maybe he's going to say his feeling for you!"  
  
"His feelings? Oh my! I can't breathe. I am so nervous and excited right now. I'm nervous to meet him, Cheryll, but I want to act cool so he wouldn't suspect anything. You saw how I reacted a while ago. I looked so stupid."  
  
"Come on, mate!" Cheryll said, with a laugh, "don't be too hard on yourself, he just caught you off guard, okay. And also, what would he suspect?" Cheryll said, teasing her.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You know I get nervous easily, especially with Harry. I don't want to mess it up, yet I don't want him to think that I'm too easy," Cho said.  
  
"Okay, well, first things first," Cheryll said, she grabbed Cho's wrist and looked at Cho's watch,  
  
"Let's eat first since it's almost seven o'clock. Then when we're done, let's go back here and pick out an outfit you'll wear, and since the Leaky Cauldron doesn't close, both of you can stay there until tomorrow. You can sleep on the train tomorrow. Oh, this is so romantic," Cheryll said as she was hugging Harry's letter. She hadn't let go of Harry's letter.  
  
"Hey, stop doing that," snatching Harry's letter, "You're wrinkling it." Cho said, with a smile.  
  
"I'm just teasing. Anyway, we better get going so you can help me pick the outfit."  
  
"Cho, this is your first date!" Cheryll exclaimed.  
  
"No it's not a date. We are just going to meet since we've been talking over the phone for almost a month now. It's not really a date. It's uhm.well, it's kind of 'a meeting' for the first time after the phone calls," Cho said, with a weak smile.  
  
"Meeting huh?" Cheryll said teasingly, "Cho, get it through your head. You and Harry are going out on a date. It may be a meeting but still it's called a date. Since you told me both of you shared so much information about yourselves, maybe this is the time the two of you are waiting for. Maybe he will ask you to go steady. Oh, I am so happy for you Cho. I am so excited. My friend is all grown up to be a lady."  
  
Cho laughed at her. She stood up and walked towards the door, "Oh shut up Cheryll, you're making me nervous. I'm not going to expect anything tonight. I am just wishing it would go well. But, Cheryll," Cho looked at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Cheryll said, stood up, looking at her.  
  
"What if he just wants to be friends with me? What if he's just being nice and that's it. What if.."  
  
"What if, what if, what if!" Cheryll said, in an irritating way, "Cho, he wouldn't waste all this time if he just wants to be friends. I mean, I don't blame you if you're thinking like this but you have to give yourself a chance to be happy. I mean, you really like Harry, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I really do but.." but Cheryll cut her off.  
  
"No buts. If he tells you that he has feelings for you and you feel that you are ready to make that commitment, you go for it. I mean, if you feel that this is the time to tell him how you feel, then go ahead and tell him. There's no harm in loving someone, Cho. You deserve to be happy and if Harry makes you happy, then you deserve Harry, got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Cheryll. I was just thinking that."  
  
"You know what dear, don't think. Just act. If the moment feels right, then tell him. Just make sure he tells you how he feels for you first before you go on spilling your feelings to him. You don't want to make a fool of yourself, girlie."  
  
"Okay, I guess. Oh my, this thinking made me really hungry. I'm ready for that dinner, missy."  
  
"Oh thank god, finally she realizes that she's not the only one who's hungry," Cheryll said as she and Cho went down to eat dinner.   
  
By the time they got back, it was eight fifteen. They hurried their meals so they can have time to choose Cho's outfit. The two went to Cho's room. They were debating on what she should wear.  
  
"A skirt? Are you out of your mind? You know I hate wearing skirts," Cho said.  
  
"But we always wear skirts at school. Oh, never mind then. What about this one?" Cheryll was showing her Cho's khaki Capri pants she bought when she went with her muggle friends to the mall.  
  
"Uhm, that's fine, but what about my top? Let's see," Cho said as she skimmed through her clothes, "if I only knew that I would meet Harry tonight, I should have brought more muggle clothes." Cho exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, hey. Go easy on yourself. You're just nervous and besides, you didn't know that you were going to meet him tonight," Cheryll said as she calms Cho.  
  
"Well, alright. Wait, what about this one?" showing her a plain v-neck white top.  
  
"Yup, you should wear that with these pants. Wear that brown sandals," Cheryll pointed the brown sandal that were inside Cho's luggage.  
  
Cho was getting the shoes when an owl came in her room and swooped around. Both Cho and Cheryll looked up to see whose owl was it. Suddenly, the owl dropped a letter on Cheryll's head and left. "Well, that was a nice thing to do," as she took the letter that was lying on top of her head. She opened it and she smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you're not the only one who's going out tonight." Cheryll said as she folded the letter and put it inside her back pocket.  
  
"Hmm. that letter's from George, right?" Cho said, smiling to Cheryll  
  
"If you must know, yes, it is from George. He said he's going to show me this new shop of his." Cheryll said as she stood up, walking towards the door, "I have to get ready too. Since my work here is done, I can leave you now. I just want to say good luck and I hope everything will go well tonight."  
  
As she was about to close the door, she looked at Cho and said, "Have fun dear! Tell me everything about it tomorrow," she said and smiled at her then she closed the door.  
  
By the time Cho was done dressing up and fixing herself, it was eight- fifty. 'Is it too early for me to go down or should I wait for 10 minutes?' Cho wondered. One last time, she checked herself in front of the mirror and said, 'Just be yourself, Cho. Everything will turn out okay.' She told herself. 'And now I'm talking to myself. I'm crazy.' She chuckled and picked the book Harry gave her. She was trying to read the comment of Harry on the first page. She smiled as she touched his note. Then she thought of all those times when they were talking on the phone, she couldn't imagine that she would be talking to Harry face to face. She hoped that everything would be okay. As she was daydreaming of what their 'talk' would turn out, she heard Mackenzie hoots. He caught her off guard and checked her watch. It was already 9:05. 'Oh no, I'm late.' She quickly put her shoes on and since it's a little chilly outside (we might go outside, she thought), she grabbed her light white jacket and closed the door.   
  
Harry was already there. He had been waiting for her since 8:20. He couldn't wait anymore at his room so he decided to be early. He checked his watch and it's already 9:05.  
  
'It's only five minutes past 9. I think that's okay. Girls are never on time, that's what Ron told me.' He thought as he looked outside the window. He can see that a lot of cars were passing by. When he was looking at a certain car that stopped just a few blocks from his view, he noticed, from the reflection of the window, Cho was coming down from the stairs, looking for him. Harry looked at her and saw her. Cho saw him too. They both smiled. Cho continued to climb down from the stairs and walked gently towards Harry. 'She's so beautiful.' Harry thought to himself. He couldn't help staring at her as she carefully sat down in front of Harry.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late," Cho said. She was still holding her jacket. She placed it down on her side.  
  
"That's okay. Don't bother," Harry said and he smiled at her. He ushered her to sit down. She sat in front of Harry. They both smiled at each other and none of them spoke for a minute. Cho looked around the Leaky Cauldron. There were a few old people in the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't help but think that Harry's sitting in front of her and he's so handsome. Cho looked at Harry and he smiled at her. Suddenly, Harry reached out to something beside him and gave it to Cho,  
  
"Uhm, Cho, this is for you," it was flowers. She was surprised when Harry gave her at least two dozen Daisies. They were Cho's favourite flowers.  
  
"Oh, Harry," looking at the flowers and smelling them, "they're so beautiful. Daisies are my favourite flowers. Did I tell you that?"  
  
"Uhm, actually no, you didn't. I went outside the muggle area and saw a flower shop. When I saw them, it reminded me of you, so I bought them. I thought you would hate it since it's not roses or something," he said, as he looked at Cho, admiring her happy face while she was enjoying the flowers and smelling them. 'Ron's idea worked! Okay, let do Hermione's idea' Harry thought.  
  
Cho put the flowers on her side and said, "Sorry got carried away. Anyway, where were we?" Cho asked Harry as she looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Uhm," he felt his face burning, he said, "Do you want something to drink, eat, dance?" Harry said then he smiled at her.  
  
Cho laughed softly and said, "Thanks, maybe a drink. I'm not hungry. Cheryll and I just ate dinner a while ago, and definitely no dancing. I have two left feet," Cho said, smiling.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "All right then. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to. Wait here and I'll get our drinks," Harry went to the bar and asked for their drinks. Cho couldn't help herself to look at Harry while he was walking towards the bar. She also can't help smiling. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho and saw her looking at him. Shyly, he turned his back towards the bar tender while Cho, embarrassed that Harry saw her looking at him, turned her attention to the busy muggle street. When Harry came back with their drinks, he also bought some appetizers.   
  
It was almost eleven but both of them didn't care about the time. In fact, they seemed energized, even though they were up early that morning. Cho and Harry were having a great time and they talked almost anything they could think of, except their feelings for each other. Harry was thinking of telling her about his feelings but he was too scared of what Cho's reaction would be. Cho also tried to hide her feelings for she didn't know what Harry's intentions were. She didn't want to ask Harry what he wanted to ask her but she thought that Harry would ask eventually. And hopefully, soon.  
  
While Harry was telling her what Fred and George were inventing for their shop, he saw Ron and Hermione came inside the Leaky Cauldron. Ron's arms were over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione saw Cho and she waved. Ron looked at where Hermione was looking and waved at them. Harry and Cho waved and the couple came to their table.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione. Guys, I would like you to meet." but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry. I know Cho. I called her when I got my letter from Hogwarts when they said I'm a prefect. She's my 'prefect sister'. You know, since I'm a new prefect, I need someone to tell me the do's and don't of being a prefect. Cho, you know Ron, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know him. You're Fred and George's brother, also Percy's. Hey, how is Percy? Percy's my 'prefect brother'" asked Cho, ushered them to seat. Ron sat near Harry while Hermione sat near Cho.  
  
"Percy?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat. "He's okay, I guess. Ever since the incident of Mr. Crouch, he changed departments and now he's working in the Mystery Department. It's really a good thing because he doesn't blab around like he used to," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Ron, you stop talking about Percy like that. You should be proud of him." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well Herm, you know how I don't get along with Percy so can you just let me be?" Ron said, smiling at Harry. Harry looked at Cho and smiled at her. Cho smiled back. The two could sense that a major fight was about to begin.  
  
Hermione put her hands on the table and looked at Ron. She said, "Whatever. Just because he's a prefect, a head boy and got into the Ministry, you think he's." but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Herm, please. I'm sorry. Fred, George and I don't look at him like some people do. Can we just please drop this?" Ron said, stroking Hermione's hands.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry too. I may be tired of all the walking we did," looking at Cho and Harry, she said, "I'm so sorry if we acted like immature people here. So, how are you guys?" Hermione and Ron were holding hands, which made Harry and Cho uncomfortable.  
  
"We're pretty much okay. Isn't that right, Cho?" Harry said, smiling at her  
  
"Yeah," looking at Harry, returned his smile and said, "so, Hermione, did you already read the book that I told you to read? The How's and Why's a Prefect's a Must."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione's face lit, turning to Cho, "I read it like a hundred times already. I can't put it down. Well, the only time I can put it down is when I have to eat and sleep."  
  
"Ahem," Ron said, looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron and said, "And yeah, and also when I'm with Ron," she said, smiling at Ron. Hermione squeezed Ron's hands again. They hadn't removed their hands and Harry nudged Ron to remove it. Ron gently squeezed Hermione's hand, and then he slowly removed his hands. He reached for Harry's butterbeer and drank some of it. Hermione didn't care if Ron removed his hands. She was so interested with her conversation she was having with Cho.  
  
"Well, I still read it from time to time," Cho said, "it's really a good book. There are also two books I bought last year. Prefects who Gained Power and Advance Prefect Workshop. Hey Hermione, did you know that this year Hogwarts is going to give a special award for the most valuable prefect. It's by year, so you won't be competing with me but you will be competing with our fifth year prefect." Cho said, grinning at Hermione.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Ron, looking at Harry, "our girlfriends already have something to talk about. We better buy a book too, Harry, about Quidditch or something," Harry stared at Ron, wide-eyed. Cho stopped talking and looked at Ron. Hermione kicked Ron to keep quiet. She could not believe what he had just said.  
  
She said, "Uhm, Cho, Harry, We'll talk to you guys tomorrow, all right? Ron's really tired and when he's tired, he blabs too much," she turned to Ron and look at him like an eagle looking at its prey, "isn't that right, sweetie?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah. What was I thinking? I only know that Harry likes Cho. Whoops, Did I blab again?" Ron said, turning red again. He buried his face under his hands and tried to flatten his face with it.  
  
Harry just wanted to die on that spot. He had never been more embarrassed than he is now. He just wanted to do a memory charm to Cho, Ron and Hermione so they can forget what Ron said, but he couldn't that to Cho. Ron looked up and looked at Harry. Ron's eyes were saying he was sorry. Harry's eyes said 'Wait until I get my hands on you.'  
  
Hermione stood up. Her evil-eye look at Ron made him jump a little; Ron stood up. She thought he might say something that would embarrass Harry more. Harry and Cho said goodbye to them. When they were out of sight, Cho looked at Harry. Harry looked at Cho, shyly.  
  
"Cho, uhm. you know that Ron's a goof ball right? I mean, uhm, he didn't mean what he said. Uhm, he's just, uhm, messing around. You know he got that trait from the twins, right?" Harry was looking nervously at Cho. 'This is worse than facing Voldemort' he thought.  
  
Cho brushed her hair gently aside and smiled again at Harry. She doesn't know what to react because maybe Ron's just teasing. 'But why did Ron say that?' She thought.  
  
She calmly said, "Well, I know that Ron's just teasing us. I know that you just want to be friends with me, right? I mean, that was your purpose, wasn't it?" Cho looked at him with a blank face.  
  
"I mean, I can forget that remark from Ron if it wasn't true." Cho was keeping her excitement. She was trying to pretend that she didn't care.  
  
"Well, uhm," Harry couldn't find the words. He really wanted to say it was true but what if Cho said she just wanted to be friends? Sensing with her look, Harry couldn't quite explain Cho's feelings. He really wanted to say his feelings, even before but he didn't have the chance.  
  
'But what if she turns me down?' he thought, 'I can't accept another embarrassing moment in the same hour! '  
  
"Harry, cat got your tongue?" Cho said. She smiled at Harry. She took one gulp of her butterbeer then gently she put it down. She was still holding the glass because she needed something to hold on to in case Harry tells her he just wants to be friends. She looked at Harry.  
  
Harry thought 'Maybe she's just waiting for me to tell her that I like her and I would like to go out with her. Harry smiled at her. He put his hands on top of the table and slowly reaching Cho's hands. Cho, seeing the attempt 'holding hands' Harry's going to make, she looked at him and smiled. She thought 'Cheryll's right. I feel that this moment's right to tell Harry about my feelings for him.' Harry's hands were halfway across the table. They are both staring at each other.  
  
Cho couldn't feel her legs. Her heart was beating fast. She could feel her body heat rising. Her cheeks were burning. She could feel that tiny bits of sweat were about to come out. Cho doesn't know what to do. She could feel that her hands are getting wet. She couldn't think straight. She was looking at Harry's hands, just inches away from her hand.  
  
Harry's breathing had become harder. He felt like he was suffocating. His heart was racing and was wondering if Cho can hear his heart. He gently slides his hands towards Cho's hands. He looked at Cho and she was blushing. That relieved Harry because he was also blushing. He was now determined to tell Cho his feelings and he would just tell her how much he loved her.  
  
Cho was waiting for this moment. She wanted to know what it was like to hold hands with Harry. Harry was looking at Cho's hands, hungrily wanted to touch them. Harry looked up at Cho. Both of them were smiling. Both of them were breathing hard.  
  
Harry was getting closer and closer. Harry was almost two inches from Cho's hands. He could feel Cho's heat from her hands. He was almost touching it. He was barely two centimetres when somebody shouted his name.  
  
Quickly, both withdrew their hands and Cho looked down. They were startled from the interruption. Cho removed her hands and almost knock off the glass she was holding. She grinned at Harry. She wiped her hands on her napkin that was sitting on her lap. Harry hurt his elbow because it banged against the chair when he hurried to remove his hands. Harry, while massaging his elbow, looked up and it was Fred. Fred waved at him and came to their table.  
  
"Hey Harry!" he said. He didn't notice that Harry was with Cho.  
  
Fred looked at Cho and said, "Hi Cho! How are you doing tonight? Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting or something?" He asked. Fred noticed that both of them were red and somewhat exhausted.  
  
"Were you guys laughing or something? Both of you have pretty red faces. You said something funny Harry?"  
  
"Uhm, no. We were just uhm. well, uhm, you need something?" Harry asked. He was so annoyed with Fred. He could not believe that he interrupted him when he was about to hold Cho's hands and tell his feelings for her. 'Could it be a sign that I shouldn't tell her yet?' Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you know where George is. I can't find him. I've been searching all over Diagon Alley and still can't find him. I have to talk to him about something regarding our shop," Fred looked at Cho and winked at her. Cho couldn't get why Fred keeps on popping up where ever she was.  
  
"Harry and I haven't seen George. I think he's with Cheryll," Cho said blankly.  
  
"Oh! That's right!" slapping his forehead, "he said that he'd take out Cheryll to see the new shop. He was going to show her our new inventions. You want to see it too, Cho? Well, Harry, you can come but you already saw it, right?" Fred asked. Harry sensed that Fred like Cho. He noticed the way Fred's face glow. 'Does Ron know this?' Harry wondered. Harry looked at Cho. Her face was still red but she looks like she doesn't want to go with Fred.  
  
"Uhm, well Fred, Harry and I were." Cho said but Harry cut her off.  
  
"That's fine Cho. I mean, it's late and I haven't packed yet. You can go with Fred," He looked at Cho, expressionless.  
  
Harry was just wishing Cho couldn't tell that he's lying. He already packed after he picked his clothes for their date. He thought since they will be out late, he might not have time to pack.  
  
'Why did I say that?' Harry thought. 'I still want to tell her but I don't know where to begin.' 'Should I just change my mind and say Hey, I'm still not done yet!' No, I have to tell her before Fred tells her how he feels about her. I might lose another chance.  
  
Cho looked at him. She looked hurt. She could not believe that Harry was giving up that easily. They were so close to tell their feelings for one another. Why did Harry suddenly give up? She doesn't know if he was telling the truth or not. 'Was he embarrassed or does he really have no feelings for me.' Cho was so confused that time. She almost had the chance to tell Harry how she truly felt but they were interrupted. 'Maybe the moment has passed and Harry doesn't want to give it another shot.' Cho thought. 'Yeah, leave me hanging. Maybe he doesn't really care!' she thought. She looked at Harry. She felt humiliated and mad. Now she couldn't stand to be in the same room with Harry.  
  
Harry saw Cho's face. He looked away. He couldn't start to say he needed to talk to Cho more. He wanted to change his answer. He looked at Fred. Fred looked at them but he didn't care.  
  
"So, Cho? What about that huh? They might be coming back but at least you can still see the shop."  
  
Fred said, gesturing Cho to take his arms so they can leave. Since Cho couldn't believe what Harry did, she was so mad at him that he looked Fred's arm then looked at Harry and said, "I had a wonderful time Harry. Good night," She didn't smile. Her face was expressionless. She wanted to make a point that she was hurt and wanted to let Harry know that.  
  
"I did too, Cho. I." but he didn't finish his sentence. Cho took her jacket and the flowers and took Fred's arm. She didn't even look back at Harry while she and Fred were walking towards the door. Harry, feeling such a loser, looked at Cho, just in case she looked at him. But it was Fred who looked at Harry and winked at him and mouthed 'Thanks!'  
  
Harry went to his room. He lay down and thought about what had happened. He felt sorry for himself. He'd already had the chance, but he blew it. He didn't know if Cho would talk to him again. He didn't know why he'd said that. 'Maybe she will still talk to me' Harry thought, 'but seeing the way he acted, he doubt if she will go out on a date with me again.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! 


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter V - The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
Cho woke at 9am. She was still sleepy but she had to force herself to get up because by 9:45, she will meet Cheryll to get some breakfast and take a cab going to King's Cross Station. She got up and saw Harry's letter and flowers on the table. Her heart ached. She remembered what happened to her last night when Harry let her go with Fred. Cheryll was so shocked to see her. Cho motioned her to keep quiet and she would tell her when they got back to their rooms. She didn't want to talk about it with the twins around. When they got back, Fred asked Cho if he and George can accompany them going to King's Cross Station but George told Fred that their mom wouldn't let them.  
  
It was already 9:35 and Cho was done fixing herself up. She took all her belongings with her and went down stairs. When she was already settled in a table, she noticed that she forgot her broomstick, which was under her bed. She was almost at her room when she saw Harry coming out of his room. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Morning," Cho said as she passed by without giving him a chance to reply back. She was suddenly in a hurry to get in her room.  
  
Harry was supposed to say he was sorry but he didn't get the chance. He saw Cho's face and got scared. When Cho got into her room, tears were already building up. She tried to control her feelings. She already made up her mind that Harry just wanted to be friends with her and she was just jumping into conclusions that Harry wanted more than that. Maybe Harry wanted to hold her hand and say it's not true.  
  
"Why are you so pessimistic?" Cheryll asked her when they were already in the cab going to King's Cross.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Cho said, looking outside the window.  
  
Cheryll didn't say anything because she hadn't seen Cho this upset. Well, maybe the second time when Cedric died, but this was different, this was a love problem.  
  
"Cho? Can I just say something, as your best friend?" Cheryll said, looking at her.  
  
Cho wiped her tears and looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Uhm, well, let's look at one fact here. Harry almost touched your hand until that goofball Fred interrupted, right?"  
  
"Yeah? But I don't know..."  
  
"That's it. You don't know. You don't know if he wanted to tell you his feelings last night. Cho, can you give Harry a chance to explain himself what happened last night? Maybe he was caught off guard then felt shy. Boys do get shy, you know, especially Harry. You know what I mean. Anyway, the point is, you have to give him a chance. Maybe he didn't want Fred to hear what he wants to say to you. I mean, come on, Ron and Hermione are his best friends and they know that Harry likes you. You know best friends talk, right?" She was stroking Cho for comfort.  
  
Cho hugged Cheryll. She knew that Cheryll was right. She just couldn't bear the humiliation of what Harry had done to her. She was almost at the point of telling Harry, a person she truly loved, about her feelings. But Harry didn't seem to care, she thought.  
  
"Now, don't think that Harry doesn't like you, okay. We still don't know about that," Cheryll said as they gently released from their hug.  
  
"Let's just be optimistic that he will find another way for you guys to talk, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, I was behaving badly a while ago, did I tell you that?"  
  
"Yup, like a million times already. I just can't believe that you completely ignored him when we were eating breakfast," Cheryll said, smiling at her.  
  
Cho smiled at her. She knew she was behaving like a little girl. She looked outside again and thinking what she should do when she faces Harry.  
  
*+*+  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron. Ron was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron, with his family and Hermione. Harry looked at him. He was distracted by Ron's voice. He was looking at the muggle flower shop where he bought the flowers last night. He was pounding his brains from last night until today on why he let go of Cho to think he was almost there to tell her about his feelings. He could not believe that he waved Cho's feelings that quick and didn't consider that may be she was going to tell him that she liked him too.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'Nah, Cho can't possibly like me, can she? She was completely ignoring me a while ago, like she didn't know me.' He thought.  
  
Ron motioned Harry to get in the cab, as it was already 10:20. They have to be in King's Cross by 11:00 so they wouldn't miss the train. When Harry climbed in, he noticed that it was only Ron and Hermione in the cab. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and the twins were on another cab, just ahead of them. When the cab moved, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Was it the thing I said last night?" Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked miserable. 'Lack of sleep, probably.' Ron thought.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that one. Actually, that thing you did helped, until."  
  
"Until what?" Hermione said.  
  
"Until Fred came and asked Cho to go with him to see the shop." Harry said as he sighed deeply. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione, since she was between Ron and Harry, holds Harry's hand and said "Harry, Ron doesn't know how to tell you this but..."  
  
"I know I know. Fred likes Cho. It's so obvious, right?" Harry said, in an irritating way. Hermione clutched Harry's hand harder. Harry looked at Hermione and she was giving him the not-say-anything-bad-since-Fred's-Ron- brother look.  
  
"Hermione, you have a quite a grip there," he said as she removed her hand and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't you think it's time to tell Harry? I mean, you should have said something, right?" Ron looked at Harry. Harry couldn't quite get Ron's facial expression. 'Is he scared? What is he up to?' he thought.  
  
"Uhm, Harry. I don't know how to say this but Fred has been sending Cho flowers and stuff like that over the summer. He told George and me that he wants to go out with Cho. I don't know if Cho mentioned anything. I know I shouldn't have said something but really, I didn't know that you also like Cho."  
  
"You didn't know?" Harry shouted. Harry couldn't believe that his best friend didn't know that. His ears were ringing.  
  
"How could you not know when I told you that she was already taken when I asked her out to the Yule Ball? How did you not know when I told you the past summer that I was so concerned about her feelings since Cedric, her best friend, died?" Harry waved his hand to stop Ron because Ron was about to interrupt.  
  
"Ron, its okay if you don't know anything what's going on with my life. I mean, look at you. You are so happy that you don't even think what my feelings would be if I found out that you know that Fred also likes Cho," Harry was so angry with Ron. He felt betrayed. He looked outside and didn't say a word. Ron gave up and didn't pursue talking to Harry. Ron also looked outside. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. She couldn't believe that these two are not going to do anything about the situation.  
  
"Harry, Ron. I mean, come on Harry. Ron was just thinking about your feelings that's why he didn't tell you in the first place."  
  
"Thinking about my feelings? I thought Ron didn't know that I like Cho. But, even though, why hide it, Ron? Why? Because you think I can't take it? You think that if someone's already interested with Cho, I would back out?" Still looking outside.  
  
"Well, Harry, first, I know that you like Cho, pretty much like I like Hermione. Second, if you must know, that was my exact reason. You are competing with Fred. I thought you might back off when you learn that Fred also likes Cho. What if I told you that? Would you still pursue the phone calls? Last night's date? I don't think so," Ron said as he crossed his arms and looked at Harry, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well, in that case, you don't know me that well, Ron. I like Cho. I really do. She's the only person I really have an interest in. She's." but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Then what is it to you that I didn't tell you about it, huh?" Ron's ears were bright red now. "Why bother telling you about it if it really doesn't matter?"  
  
"Well.I ." Harry was lost for words. He really didn't know how to answer that. It was true that even if Fred likes Cho, he would still ask her out. He really likes Cho, very much. 'But why did I let her go with Fred last night if I really like her?' he thought.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, waking him back to reality.  
  
"I think he didn't tell you this because he didn't want to hurt your feelings or feel gloomy about it. We really thought that you might back out. That's why he didn't tell you because Ron and I want you to be happy and not to think of the competition you're having with Fred. But if you think it really doesn't matter if we didn't tell you about it, then why are we still arguing?" Hermione looked at him. She smiled. He smiled back.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and he smiled and said,"Ron, I'm sorry if I overreacted. Maybe I was just mad because I already had the chance to tell Cho my feelings for her but I blew it."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Harry, for not thinking about your feelings. I know that you can handle competition and don't worry, we're rooting for you!" Ron said with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed, "Thanks guys!"  
  
"So, what happened? From the sound of it, its not good news," Ron said worriedly.  
  
Harry told them what happened last night. When he was done, they were already at King's Cross Station.  
  
Harry and Ron took three carts so they can unload their things. As they made it inside platform 93/4, Harry couldn't help but to look for Cho. Ron and Hermione said they would think of a way to help him, since it was a long ride to Hogwarts. Ron nudged Harry and motioned him to look ahead. Harry looked up and he saw Cheryll and a younger version of her, giving something to Cho.  
  
'That must be Cheryll's sister.' Harry thought. 'Cho looks so happy. I wonder if she's still mad at me.'  
  
Harry couldn't get his eyes off her until Cho saw him looking at her. Harry turned his head down and was backing off, not thinking about Hermione's cart behind him. Since Hermione wasn't paying attention and she was in a hurry (she didn't want to miss the train), she didn't notice Harry and hit him. The collision made Harry's hand released from his handle and landed on his back. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry to check if he was okay.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Oh gosh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione was screaming at him. Harry didn't move. He didn't even open his eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed at he shook Harry's arm to wake him up. They were both screaming Harry's name. People came in shock to see Harry.  
  
The impact was hard and Harry landed with his headfirst. Everybody could tell that the landing was rather painful. Suddenly, Hermione saw Cho rushing towards them and she has something on her hand. It looked like a small jar with water in it.  
  
Ron and Hermione moved so they can give Cho some space. Cho kneeled down, checking if Harry's still breathing.  
  
"He's just knocked out. Just give me a second here, okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded. Cho opened the jar, dabbed some oil on her index finger and rubbed it at Harry's forehead. She was muttering some kind of language that Ron couldn't understand.  
  
"It's Chinese," Hermione whispered. Ron looked at Cho as she was still muttering words. The next moment, everybody was amazed. Harry's eyes up open up. He looked around and surprised why a lot of people were standing beside him. He looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione started to cry. Harry looked at the person in front of him, it was Cho.  
  
Harry said, "Uhm, what happened? Ouch!" He massaged his head.  
  
"You got hit by my cart," Hermione said, still sobbing. "I'm really sorry Harry. If it weren't for Cho here, you would probably still be lying down there, unconscious. I didn't know what to do since I can't use magic here, and ." but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Herm, be quiet." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Here," Cho gave Harry a piece of chocolate, "eat this so you will have strength."  
  
"What happened? Cho, what happened?" Cheryll said as she was rushing to see who got hurt. Her sister, Mikomi, accompanied Cheryll. Mikomi looked at Harry and made a sad face.  
  
"Is he going to be all right sis?" Mikomi asked her Cheryll.  
  
"Hope so, Cho used the eucalyptus oil with ginseng." She said.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Cho said as she helped Harry to get up. Hermione and Ron got up too.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Cho!" Harry said, still massaging his head.  
  
Cho thanks so much!" Hermione and Ron said.  
  
"No problem," She smiled.  
  
"Uhm, Cho, I." but he was cut off by the whistle of the train.  
  
*+*+  
  
Everybody went to the train. It was already about to move when Ron loaded the last trunk inside their compartment. Harry wanted to help Ron but Hermione insisted he didn't. She said just to sit still because he's still hurt.  
  
Harry felt better when he ate the chocolate. He felt perfectly fine since Cho gave him the chocolate. He was thinking if it was okay if he went over to her compartment just to say thanks. He thought maybe Cho's anger had lessened towards him.  
  
After they ate lunch, Hermione read her Prefect books while Harry and Ron were talking about how Professor Dumbledore defeated Voldemort that happened over the summer. Hermione kept shushing them because they were so noisy. Harry asked them if it's okay to talk to Cho just to say thanks.  
  
"Just to say thanks?" Ron said, "I think you better say I'm sorry for being an idiot last night. No, wait. Tell her this, 'Cho, while I was unconscious, I was dreaming that an angel was rescuing me from drowning. When I woke up, it was true. I did see an angel because I saw you.'" Ron grinned at Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is this how he got you, Hermione?" Harry teased.  
  
"You know that I'm a sucker for romance, Harry," Hermione looked at Ron. Ron pretended that he was hurt from Hermione's word and put his both hands on his chest and said, "Ouch, Hermione. I thought you love me."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ronald Weasley! We have to help Harry with what he should tell Cho."  
  
*+*+  
  
As the three were thinking about a way to make Cho forgive Harry, Cho, on the other hand, was with Cheryll and Mikomi. As usual, Cho has to be the referee because the sisters kept on quarrelling. But today, she didn't feel like it. She was just looking outside, watching every tree that passes them. While she was daydreaming about Harry's smile, she was interrupted by Cheryll's voice.  
  
"No! That's mine. Mom said you get the bracelet," Cheryll said as she was grabbing the necklace box from her sister.  
  
"No! Mom said you get the bracelet and I get the necklace," Mikomi said as she was hiding the necklace box from her sister.  
  
"Mikomi, give.it.to.me..," Cheryll said as she was tickling her sister.  
  
"Stop...it..sis..ha..ha..ha." Mikomi laughed. Mikomi gave up and gave the box to her sister. Both were harassed but happy.  
  
"Geez, you really don't let go, do you!" Mikomi said as she smoothed her bangs.  
  
"I remembered that Mom said it's mine. Since you are still young, I get the better gifts!"  
  
"No fair!" Mikomi said. She turned to Cho and said, "Cho, did you like the earrings Mom gave you?"  
  
Cho was still looking outside, still in her thoughts. She wasn't paying attention to what Mikomi said.  
  
"Cho?" Cheryll asked. She sat down beside her and put her hand on Cho's shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?? Oh, uhm, yeah, I'm fine. What's that?" She looked at Mikomi.  
  
"Uhm, I was wondering if you liked the earrings our Mom gave you." Mikomi said.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Love it!" Cho said with a smile. She pretended to be happy and was getting ready to pep Mikomi for she was a new Prefect, like Cho and her sister Cheryll.  
  
"Uhm, Mikomi, why don't you go play with your friends. Bring your guitar," Cheryll said.  
  
"Why?" Mikomi sat back and crossed her arms, "no, I want to stay here with you and Cho. She has to tell me about this prefect sister thing."  
  
Cheryll was hinting her sister that she should leave so Cheryll could talk to Cho. Sensing that Cho was upset with something, Mikomi said, (not a separate paragraph)"Okay. I'll be with my friends." Mikomi stood up and took her guitar from the compartment. She opened the door, peeked outside, and closed it.  
  
"Mikomi!" Cheryll said in an angry tone. Mikomi hadn't gone out yet.  
  
Mikomi looked at her sister and said with a smile, "That friend of yours, what's his name? Ron's brother? He's coming over. Have fun!" Mikomi teased her sister and left.  
  
"Oh, great! I forgot that George wanted me to help him with his Transfiguration. Cho. I.."  
  
"That's okay Cheryll. You don't have to explain. Besides, I need to read some of our books too. I have to catch up. You can go, I don't mind."  
  
"Cho, I'm really really sorry." Cheryll said in a sad tone.  
  
Cho hugged her best friend and said, "That's fine, and besides, I need the time alone. Really. You're helping."  
  
Cheryll looked at her best friend and smiled, "Okay, if you say so. I'll be just be a minute."  
  
Cho nodded as she looked at Cheryll as she grabbed her Transfiguration book. They heard a knock and the door opened. It was George, with his Transfiguration book. He said "Hi" to Cho. Cho said the same thing. Cheryll said goodbye as she closed the door.  
  
Cho got up. Took one of her schoolbooks and read it. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't. She wants to know if Harry's okay now.  
  
'That hit was really nasty,' She thought, 'but maybe he's okay since he almost got himself killed in the Quidditch match before. Yeah, he's okay.'  
  
Cho tried to concentrate but she was having a difficult time. She heard a knock and caught her off guard.  
  
'What if it's Harry?' she thought. She quickly smoothed her hair and clothes. She sat properly and pretended to be engrossed in her reading but she can't control her excitement within. She couldn't help smiling.  
  
'It's open!' she shouted, not removing her eyes from the book. She was still grinning.  
  
The door opened and she looked at the person who knocked. She continued smiling but her heart was breaking. It was Fred.  
  
"Can I come in?" Fred said. He was holding a book and a bag. It looked like the bag from their shop.  
  
"Sure," Cho said dryly, hiding the disappointment from her voice. Fred closed the door and sat beside Cho.  
  
Just a few feet away, Harry who was standing outside his compartment and just saw and heard the whole thing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Please Review! 


	6. Prefect’s lending hand

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Cheryll, Mikomi and Kenny are made up!  
  
Chapter VI - Prefect's lending hand  
  
Cho was so busy with schoolwork, Prefect duties and Quidditch practices. It was already November and her work just kept on piling up. She hardly had time to chat with her friends in lunch breaks and after-school lessons. Cheryll was complaining about that too. They were in the library, doing their Potions and Transfiguration assignments one night.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Cheryll said, as she put her quill down and closed her book, "It's only been two months we've been here and I am so exhausted in studying. That's it," she stood up and looked at Cho, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay here for a while. I have to finish my Transfiguration assignment."  
  
Cheryll took all her stuff and left the library. Cho looked at her watch and it was already 8:30. She heard her stomach growling.  
  
Come on Cho. Just three more inches and you're done with this. Hope Hermione didn't forget our meeting.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
"Thanks for your help, Harry!" Ron said as they went to the Quidditch shed to change. Ron was the new keeper and Harry was the new Captain of Gryffindor team.  
  
"No problem Ron."  
  
"Bloody hell, I didn't know that you also a good chaser. You can chose any position and still be good."  
  
Harry grinned. Harry was used to this. Ron kept telling him all this great stuff because Harry made him the Keeper. Well, Ron was really good but he just wouldn't stop praising Harry.  
  
"Ron, you were good too! That's the reason why I welcomed you to the team. I just hope Dean is not mad at me anymore."  
  
"Oh, he'll get over it. Don't worry about that," Ron grinned.  
  
They quickly changed their robes and went to the common room. As soon as the portrait door opened, they were run over by their fellow Gryffindor, Hermione.  
  
"Hey, watch it Herm!" Ron said, massaging his chest. Hermione bumped Ron so hard that he bumped into Harry and Harry fell down.  
  
"Sorry, I'm in a hurry! I completely forgot about it!" Hermione said as she helped Harry to stand up.  
  
"Why are you in a hurry? Forgot something in the library?" Ron teased her. He grinned at Harry.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did forget something in the library. I forgot to meet Cho. She told me that she'd meet me by 8:30. You know, Prefect duties," Hermione left the two and ran towards the corridor. She turned back and said, "Don't wait for me, it might be a while," then she disappeared.  
  
They can still hear Hermione's footstep as the boys went inside the common room.  
  
"That girl can't help but be the best student," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"I know," Harry said. His thoughts were suddenly clouded with mental images of Cho.  
  
Harry hadn't said he was sorry for their date. Well, he had been about to but he'd seen Fred going in the compartment when they were in Hogwarts Express two months ago. He'd decided to go back to his compartment and tell Ron and Hermione that Cho hadn't been there.  
  
Harry could feel that he was losing his touch as he lay down to his bed. Still fully clothed, his mind wandered at the moments he saw Cho at the Great Hall. She was always with her friends. There was no chance to talk to her during breaks because she was always with someone. Before, he thought of writing to Cho just to say he was sorry and that he felt bad. He didn't want to apologize to Cho by means of a letter. That's not like me. He stayed at his bed, thinking when would be the best time to talk to Cho and what would he say to her.  
  
*+*+*+  
  
"Cho, I am so sorry!" Hermione said as soon as she saw her in the library. Hermione's voice startled Cho a bit. Cho almost knocked over her ink. She looked up and saw Hermione rushing towards to her "I completely forgot about it. I was reading my Arithmancy and Transfiguration books when I saw your note about today's meeting. I can't believe I forgot about that! I even put a note on my corkboard at my desk telling."  
  
"Hermione, it's okay!" Cho cut her off, her voice slightly louder.  
  
Hermione looked at Cho, startled by Cho's voice, then smiled, "I knew you were going to forgive me. So." Hermione said as she sat down, pulled out her parchment, ink and her quill from her bag. When she was ready to listen, she looked at Cho, "What's the meeting about?"  
  
"Remember from last week's meeting? The proposal to develop this new peer to peer help?" Cho said as she laid her quill down and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. That if some students need help, we could offer a lending hand. That's good, right?"  
  
"Well, Cheryll told me a while ago that it has been approved by Professor Dumbledore and be announced tomorrow at breakfast. So, it looks like we're going to have a lot of meetings about this. Me, being your prefect sister, I have to carefully watch you when you reply to students. It could be any problems they have. It could be about another student she or he's in love with or anything they have problems with. You think you can do it?" Cho looked at Hermione with a positive look. She knew that Hermione would say yes but she just wanted to make sure that came from her.  
  
"Of course, I can, Cho. I would be glad to help. Of course, you are going to do it too, right?" Hermione gave Cho a skeptical look.  
  
Cho nodded and told her all the stuff that she should know about it. After two hours of explaining this to Hermione, they made arrangements to meet tomorrow before lunch, just in case Hermione needed help.  
  
While Cho and Hermione were walking outside the Library, Hermione couldn't help to notice that Cho was sad.  
  
"Erm, Cho, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Mione. What is it?" Not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a personal matter but."  
  
"I can't talk to you about that. I have matters to attend and.well, I just can't."  
  
"Well, when you're ready, you know where I'll be," Hermione said as she rested her hand on Cho's shoulder, "you know I won't tell anyone and I'm sure I might be able to help you," giving Cho a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Mione but I'm still not ready yet," smiled Cho.  
  
"Okay, well, I better leave you now. That's my way," pointing left to where the Gryffindor common room was.  
  
They bid their goodbyes and Cho watched Hermione leave until she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*+*+*  
  
The Great Hall was packed with hungry students, protesting what was taking their breakfast so long. When some prefects settled down to their seats, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork like she did whenever the headmaster needed attention from the students. The students turned their heads toward headmaster and listened quietly.  
  
"Good Morning. I would like to say a few words before we begin our breakfast. The school prefects have decided to make a wonderful voluntary work for students who are in need of help. We have decided to called it Prefects Lending Hand! All prefects had agreed to help. Of course, you can make an anonymous letter because it wouldn't be delivered by owl post, but by simply dropping them off at the drop box made by our caretaker, located outside of the Great Hall. You need to put the name of your house since our caretaker will install four more drop box beside the other drop box for your questions. You can put your letters into the box and the prefects will eventually get it. All letters will be strictly confidential, of course. As soon as you drop the letter to the box, the responsible prefect's badge will vibrate for a short time, indicating that they have received a letter from a person who needs aid. If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask your house prefects. Now, let us all eat and enjoy this beautiful day!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledore lifted his hands, food bloomed out and the students began eating.  
  
"Was that what your meeting with Cho about, Mione?" Ron asked as he helped himself to his third sausage.  
  
"Yes and I'm quite excited about it. Dumbledore put some spell on our badges so when someone drops a letter to that box and has my name on it, my badge will vibrate a little," Hermione said as she took a piece of toast and began putting butter on it.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought of that idea, Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uhm, it was Cho's idea, actually. She said that she saw a lot of students who were sad and lonely since the war happened. Even though it was a short time, some students here have lost their families. So, she suggested that we should help the students who are in need. It was very nice of her, actually. I'm totally impressed by her idea. It's a good thing she's a Prefect Sister!" Hermione boastfully said.  
  
Harry just smiled at Hermione. He planned something last night and wanted that plan to happen. This is perfect. Much more perfect. He smiled a little and grabbed a toast. He turned his head to the couple and said, "I forgot something in my room. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up, okay?"  
  
"Sure, mate. Just don't be late for Divination," Ron said.  
  
"Okay then. See you guys in a bit."  
  
*+*+ Cho was in her Transfiguration class when her badge suddenly vibrated. Startled, she continued to jot down notes.  
  
This early? Professor Dumbledore just announced it just half an hour ago and I already have a letter?  
  
Cho sighed and thought she would never get rest.  
  
*+*+  
  
"Cho! Cho!"  
  
Cho Chang looked around and saw Hermione running towards here. When she came to a halt, her face was flushed. She slightly bent to grasp some air. Cho gently touched Hermione's shoulder then quickly removed it.  
  
"Herm, are you all right?" Cho asked sincerely.  
  
Hermione rose up. She smiled at her, "I'm sorry Cho if I shouted your name," she looked around and saw some eyes looking oddly at her, "It's just that I'm so excited. I received a letter today!"  
  
But before Cho can reply, Ron interrupted her. "Herm, where have.you. oh, hi Cho!" Ron said sheepishly, "I didn't see you. Sorry for interrupting," Ron said bashfully.  
  
Cho smiled. "That's okay, Ron. I was just telling her. uhm," she stopped and hurriedly said, "meet me after lunch, Herm, I have to go now. Bye," as she exited quickly, making Hermione and Ron exchanging puzzled looks.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked Hermione. But before Hermione can reply, somebody called her name.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, there you are. I've been all over for you," Harry said as he walked closer to the couple, "what's taking you guys so long?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione shrugged, "I was just talking to." she stopped and looked at the place where Cho had been, "nothing. Er, Harry, have you talked to Cho lately?"  
  
Harry smiled. He gave the couple another puzzled look.  
  
"What are you smiling about mate? I reckon you have some sort of crazy idea you're just dying to tell us now, isn't there?" Ron said slightly in an irritating tone.  
  
"Yes, Ron. I do have some crazy idea to tell you. As a matter of fact, I need you and Hermione's help as well," Harry proudly said, "why don't I tell you on the way to the Great Hall. I have this idea about Cho to forgive me and ask her out again."  
  
The three went to the Great Hall, as Harry explained his idea. He was whispering to them so others won't hear it. A few people passed by giving them quizzical looks, as it was eerie to see them walking slow at lunch time.  
  
As they made their way to their seats, Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't with them. When he looked around, he saw her talking to Mikomi.  
  
"Hey Ron, who's that girl Hermione's talking to?"  
  
Ron looked at his fellow Gryffindor, Kenny Vasoli, giving him a smirk. Ron sat down and said, "Why?"  
  
"Uhm, nothing. She's in my music class and she's really good with guitars. I really like to ask her out but she seems so distant to other houses. She doesn't talk to either one of us. Weird thing is, she talks to her fellow Ravenclaws and stinking Slytherins," Kenny shrugged, "but from what I heard about her, she's really great and cool to be with."  
  
"Why won't you ask her out then? If you really like her, why wouldn't you?" Harry bumped in the conversation, helping himself for some nice roasted turkey beasts and white rice.  
  
"You know what, maybe I should write a letter to her, you know. Since she's a prefect, I could ask her what kind of things she wants and maybe, I'll get pointers from that."  
  
"Yeah, that could work, right Harry?" Ron eyed Harry, as if he knows something.  
  
"What would work, Harry?" George overheard the conversation as he made his way to his seat beside Harry. "What's on your mind, mate?"  
  
"Nothing. Ron was just teasing because Hermione's not here. He can't be a prick whenever she's around."  
  
"Hey! I can be a prick when she's around," Ron suddenly gazed at Hermione. She was still talking to Mikomi.  
  
Harry whispered to George, "See what I mean," he looked at Ron and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Well, I should recommend that we call Hermione right now," George said, He was about to wave his hand to Hermione's attention but he stopped in mid air. "Oh, hello Cheryll," George's face turned slightly pink, "I didn't see you coming. How are you sweetie?" George said making an angel face.  
  
Cheryll rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of Gryffindors, smiling at her. When her eyes landed on Harry, she sneered a little and faced Fred. "You forgot this, sweetie. And please, George, stop making jokes while you're eating." She handed him a book.  
  
"Have you eaten yet? Might as well join me."  
  
"No, I haven't eaten yet and no, I won't join you. Cho's waiting for me and she already saved a seat." She quickly looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho reading a letter. She looked back at George, "Well, looks like Ms. Chang already received a letter. I'm going to find out who's it from. I just hope it's not from your twin brother George. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. Picking up flowers again for Cho, I guess."  
  
When Harry heard this, he felt a pang of jealousy inside him, like piranhas swimming inside him, eating him alive. He didn't notice that he was crushing the turkey meat until it was flat and thin.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron curiously asked.  
  
Cheryll looked at Harry expressionless. Harry didn't look up. He knew if he looked at either one of them, they see the word Jealousy written on his face.  
  
Cheryll continued, "Mmkay, I'm off now. But before I go George, please stop sending notes while I'm at class. Today, Professor Binns got irritated. You know how that ghost hates anything that's flying, even though he floats around. He still thinks he's a wizard."  
  
George didn't have the time to comment on this as Cheryll went to Cho and sat beside her. Hermione sat beside Ron, with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing," she didn't look at Ron as she helped herself to mashed potatoes and pork chops.  
  
"Why can't you tell me, Herm? I'm your boyfriend. Is there something you're hiding from me?"  
  
But before Hermione snap at Ron, Kenny cut in, "Hermione, can you help me to get Mikomi to notice me?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron then looked at her plate. She looked at Kenny and said, "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
As the others were talking, Harry wasn't paying attention. Even though George mocked Ron, he was no mood to intervene. He felt that he was going to lose Cho to George. I won't let that happen. He thought hard and gulped some juice.  
  
*+*+*  
  
"You already have one?" Cheryll asked her sister as she sat beside Cho and Mikomi. They were in their common room and it was quiet. Of course, no one would dare to make havoc in the Ravenclaw common room. It wasn't their style. Ravenclaw was either study or read books.  
  
"Yup. And I think it's from a guy. He didn't leave any name but with his questions, I figured it's from a guy."  
  
"What was his question?"  
  
"I can't tell you that!" Mikomi said as if she was offended.  
  
"You can tell to your fellow prefects, idiot," Cheryll said irritably. "Remember from our meeting? If one of the prefects needed guidance, an older prefect should help. And since I am your prefect sister, I should read the letter!"  
  
"I do not need any assistance from you, Cheryll. I am perfectly capable of replying to his questions," Mikomi proudly said.  
  
"Jeez, you're such a stubborn prat! May I remind you that I need to take a look at it before you drop it off?"  
  
"Fine. Here it is!" Mikomi shoved it off to Cheryll.  
  
"Gryffindor? Hmm. I overheard something in the Gryffindor table at lunch today." She eyed Cho, waiting for her to look up.  
  
"Ooooh, what did you hear, sis?" Mikomi moved closer to her sister and eager to listen. She loved to know gossip, just like her sister.  
  
Cho didn't show any interest as she was still working on her letter. She had a lousy afternoon and it was because of this letter. It disturbed her thoughts as it kept on replaying on her mind. She doesn't know how to reply. She pulled out the letter again and read it.  
  
Cho, I am in need of your help. I couldn't tell this to my friends because they might laugh at me. I know it sounds crazy but I was hoping you would help me, since you don't know me.  
  
Anyway, my problem is about this girl. Yes, I am a guy. Ever since I saw this girl, I just can't get her out of my mind. She's so sweet, caring, friendly and nice. I thought that she wouldn't care about me, since I am no one and not in her house but there was a chance that I got to talk to her and she was really nice and friendly to me. I was so ecstatic. I tried so hard to prove myself to her but it so happens that I ruined everything. I can't tell you the details about it but, I blew my chance. My chance to tell her that I love the way the sun touches her skin. I love the way she walks gracefully, even though she carries a lot of books, I love the way she laughs, like sweet angels singing and I love the way she smiles, it just melts my heart.  
  
What I need from you is your opinion on how could I get to know her more. I know what you're thinking. Say I'm sorry, right? But I know that she would only reject my apologies and before I have a chance to tell her how I feel, she would run away. Please Cho, I know that you have a lot of things to handle but I hope you will give me an answer sometime soon. I desperately need to tell her how I feel. Without her, I feel empty.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Disturbed by the last statement the letter said and pity ran over her body, Cho pulled out her parchment and quill and began to think what she should write.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Please read reviews! Thanks! Sorry if it took so long! 


End file.
